


the softest echo could be enough for me to make it through//iDKHOW

by egirldallon



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon





	the softest echo could be enough for me to make it through//iDKHOW

TRIGGER WARNINGS: thoughts of suicide, mentions of self harm etc. stay safe. 

Total vent fic, I see myself more in Ryan's position in this one. I kinda took inspiration from a very important person in my life that i love very, very dearly. they know who they are and I felt like I needed to portray something with this. 

~~

Dallon sighs, the darkness he thought he expelled from his mind is slowly creeping back in. So he lays in bed, wrapped up in blankets, unmotivated, ready to end it al,  there's no reason to be alive anyway. He feels the weight in his bed shift. He pays it no mind as his ears fog everything with a dull ringing sound, his eyes are closed, attempting to shroud himself in darkness. 

”Dallon? Dallon?" he hears a voice chant out. 

He ignored it. Maybe it'll go away. Leave him alone. Leave him alone to die. 

"Dallon buddy. Please you gotta get up."

It won't leave. Dallon only opens his eyes to see his friend, Ryan, sitting on his bed. 

"go away." Dallon says weakly, tiredly.

"No, you've been in bed for days."

"yes i know. i want it to stay that way." 

"You'll starve the death Dallon. Please."

"i want to." 

"Die?" 

There's no answer, this scares Ryan shitless. 

"Dallon please. You can't think like that. You really can't." 

"why not? i'm useless anyways. i'm just a waste of space and nothing matters. and everyone would be better if i just died."

Ryan can't speak. He never knew Dallon thought like this. 

"You're a ray of sunshine. You're amazing and talented. The world would loose a brilliant soul if you died. The world would loose a brave, kind, resilient, beautiful soul if you died. You're my best friend. I need you to be okay." 

Dallon looks Ryan in the eyes. Tears are rolling down Ryan's cheeks, "You gotta stay alive. You gotta." 

Ryan holds Dallon in his arms, not caring that Dallon only lays limp and uncaring. He just wanted him to know he was here. That he cared. That he loved him. 

somehow that wasn't enough. Dallon closes his eyes again, he couldn't take it. 

sometimes. the dark is much more inviting than the light.


End file.
